HARD
by opikyung0113
Summary: two shot or three shot.. tentang chanyeol sama kyungsoo padahal mereka tau bahwa mereka sama-sama suka tapi susah buat ngungkapin perasaan mereka.. karena atas dasar keraguan.. BAD summary story? maybe good..


Title: HARD..

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun

Pair: Chansoo

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), gatau kyknya ini chaptered gitu tau twioshot atau trhree shoot.

Don't like..

Don't read..

* * *

seorang namja bermata bulat kini sedang duduk manis dengan memeluk lututnya di sisi

sebuah oven yang terletak di dapur. ya mungkin karena saking cintanya dengan ruang tempatnya memasak.

"apa ia menyukaiku?" gumamnya lirih.

"jika ia aku harus apa? jika tidak?" serunya bermonolog ria.

"aishh.. apa yang yang harus ku lakukan terhadap perhatian yang diberikan dari chanyeol hyung?"

masih asik bermonolog ria dengan memeluk lututnya. namja itu tak menyadari ketika seorang namja yang tinggi telah memeasuki daerah dapur.

"OTTOKHAEEEE?" singutnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"kau sedang apa soo?" namja yang di panggil 'soo' mengangkat kepalanya. ya namja itu DO Kyungsoo.

'eh? astaga.. kenapa chanyeol hyung berada disini?' kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"a-aku se-sedang duduk saja s-sambil memikirkan masakan apa yang aku masak nanti.. ya itu!" kyungsoo tersenyum 5 jadri ala chanyeol.

"oh aku kira kau sedang memikirkan seuatu" serunya ikut duduk di sebelah kyungsoo.

"memang apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya kyungsoo menoleh kearah chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan penasaran.

"mungkin saja kau sedang memikirkan ku.." jawab chanyeol asal.

GULP

"eh?" kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar. 'eh apa dia mendengarnya?'

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda.." chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'eh kenapa ini?' kyungsoo memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"soo.." kyungsoo menoleh dan semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya.

DEG

"e-ehh a-ada a-apa h-hyung?" jawab kyungsoo gugup. siapa yang tidak gugup jika saat kyungsoo menoleh mendapati chanyeol sedang menatapnya dalam.

"spaghetti kimchi.."

"eh? spaghetti kimchi?" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"iya, spaghetti kimchi.. katanya kau bingung ingin memeasak apa untuk nanti.."

"o-oh i-iya" kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan kebodohannya yang lupa atas alasan yang

diberikanya kepada chanyeol.

"apa kau sudah mandi soo?" tanya chanyeol nada serius.

"eh belum hyung.. waeyo?"

"gwenchanayo.. hanya saja ada sedikit bau tidak sedap di dekat ku.. hahahaha" chanyeol

tertawa dengan suara baritonenya dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"..." kyungsoo berpikir sejenak tentang kata-kata 'ada sedikit bau tidak sedap di dekat ku..'

"kikikikikikkkk.." chanyeol terkekeh melihat kyungsoo dari pintu dapur yang sedang serius berpikir.

"YAK! CHANYEOL HYUNG!" kyungsoo mengejar chanyeol yang hendak melarikan diri.

"weeeee kejar aku kalau bisa.." chanyeol melarikan diri dari tangkapan kyungsoo.

"YAK! KEMARI KAU HYUNG! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERIMU MAKAN MALAM JIKA KAU TAK BERHENTI!"

ancam kyungsoo kepada chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol berhenti.

"hahah kau takutkan jika tidak ak- AHHAHHHAHHAAHAH BERHENTIHIHIIIIIII.. HAHAHA..

CHANYEOL HYUNG HENTIKAHAHAHAHAANN.." kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya, jadi

chanyeol tadi berhenti hanya untuk menggelitiki kyungsoo.

"hahahah tidak akan sampai kau berjanji untuk memberikanku makan malam special nanti.."

"JANGAN HAHAHAHA HARAPAAHAHAHAHAHA HYUNGGGHHHHHHH.." kyungsoo masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"MWO? RASAKAN INI.." chanyeol makin gencar menggelitiki kyungsoo, sampai sengaja atau tidak kyungsoo menarik kerah chanyeol dan kaki kirinya menendang tulang kering chanyeol pelan tetapi membuat chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mereka berdua pun jatuh dengan kyungsoo berada di bawah dan chanyeol berada di atas dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya menumpukan berat badannya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

sekarang tak hanya jantung kyungsoo saja yang berdetak dengan kencang tetapi

jantung chanyeol ikut berdetak dengan cepat juga. mereka sama-sama saling menatap mata satu sama lain. hingga tanpa sadar chanyeol mengecup bibir kissable milik kyungsoo.

"h-hyung.." kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"mi-mian soo.." chanyeol dan kyungsoo pun bangun dengan keadaan canggung. tangan kanan chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan kiri kyungsoo. mereka masih menatap satu sama lain.

"a-a-aku i-ingi ke-kamara dahulu hyung.." kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol lembut. lalu berlalu menuju kamar.

'ada apa dengan ku? kenapa tadi aku mencium bibir kyungsoo? dan kenapa dengan jantung ini?' chanyeol memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "apa aku menyukainya.." lirihnya.

"tapi jika memang aku menyukainya apa dia akan menyukai ku juga?"

"ahh tapi mana mungkin, pasti dia lebih menyukai lay atau kai yang jago dalam

menari.."

"atau chen yang memiliki suara emas.. atau juga mungkin baekhyun yang bersifat

romantis.." chanyeol mengambil gitar yang terletak di belakang sofa yang ia duduki

lalu mulai memetik gitar itu sambil bersenandung.

…

"kyungsoo.." seru seorang memeluk pinggang kyungsoo dari belakang. seorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"hyung? waeyo?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa menoleh dia sedang memandangi langit kota seoul dari balkon dorm .

"gwenchanayo.. hanya sepertinya aku merindukan mu.." baekhyun terkekeh.

"haha.. kau bisa saja hyung.."

"tapi aku memang merindukan mu soo.. dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan mu dan dia?"

"heh?" mata kyungsoo membulat. "dia?"

"nde.." baekhyun menganggukan kepala. "dengan chanyeol.." bisik baekhyun.

"hmm.. bagaimana ya?" kyungsoo tertunduk.

"aku tadi lihat ketika chanyeol mencium mu.." baekhyun terkekeh.

'tunguu.. tadi apa? 'chanyeol mencium mu..' berarti?' kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?"

"aku lihat tadi ketika baru pulang dari supermarket"

"jangan bilang kepada yang lain ya hyung.. kumohon.." kyungsoo berbalik menggenggam

tangan baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"memang kenapa?"

"aku takut chanyeol hyung tersinggung.."

"hmm.. baik-baik.. tapi ada syaratnya.." baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"syarat apa hyung?" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau menjadi uke ku.. kekekekekek" baekhyun terkekeh dan mencium pipi kyungsoo.

"ANDAWEEEEEEE!" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"ahahhaaha aku juga hanya bercanda kyungsoo kekekekekeke" baekhyun tertawa heboh dan meninggalkan kyungsoo di kamar dan ia pergi kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"huuhhh.." kyungsoo membuang nafasnya.

**...**

kyungsoo tidak tau entah kenapa tidurnya jadi tidak tenang, membuat ia terjaga. apa

lagi sekarang baekhyun mengunci kamarnya membuat chanyeol terkunci di luar dan juga

membuat kyungsoo harus membagi tempat tidurnya bersama chanyeol.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'astaga.. astaga..' kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. chanyeol yang tadinya

memejamkan mata sekarang membuka matanya melihat kyungsoo sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tak jelas.

"apa yang kau lakukan soo?" mata kyungsoo membulat.

'OH MY GOD..' batin kyungsoo menjerit. "hem.. h-h-hyung ti-ti-tidak ti-tidur?" kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"hmm... kau sendiri?" chanyeol bertanya balik.

"EOH? PABOYA! aku kan bertanya kepadamu hyung! kenapa kau bertanya balik?!"

"ahahahahha.. ssssttttt sehun dan luhan hyung sedang tidur.. nanti apa yang kita lakukan di ketahui mereka.." seru chanyeol berbisik.

"eh? k-ki-ki-ta? memang apa yang k-kit-ta lakukan?"

"menurut mu?"

'tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang, dalam satu selimut dengan chanyeol hyung yang hanya mengenakan boxer lalu sesuatu diantara pahaku terbangun dan.. WHATT THEE HELLLL!' kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi chanyeol. chanyeol pun mendekat kearah kyungsoo.

"hei kenapa kau memunggungi ku?"

"tidak aopa-apa!" serunya. tapi chanyeol yang masih penasaran kini mulai memeluk kyungsoo hingga namja mungil tersebut menegakan dirinya saat kedua tangan chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

"aap-aa yanng kau lakukan hyung?" kyungsoo masih menstabilkan detak jantungnya dan

deru nafasnya.

"memelukmu.. memang aku melakukan apa?"

"itu-ituu.. maksudku jangan seperti ini hyung.. tidak enak jika ada yang lihat.. nanti disangka kita berbuat yang 'tidak-tidak'.."

"memang siapa yang lihat? sehun dan luhan hyungkan sedang tidur.. atau.." chanyeol menyeringai di antara senyum 5 jarinya.

"atau? atau apa?" kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"atau kau memang ingin aku berbuat yang 'iya-iya" ya soo?" chanyeol mengecup perpotongan leher kyungsoo dari belakang membuat tubuh kyungsoo menegang. lalu kyungsoo pun diam.

'astagaaaa jantungku.. i think i got a heart attack!' batin kyungsoo. masih dengan menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"hey soo.. kenapa kau diam apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya chanyeol.

'ahh iya pura-pura tidur saja..' kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya untuk teratur.

"oh kau sudah tidur eoh?" chanyeol mendengar derunafas kyungsoo yang teratur.

"..."

CHUP~

"jaljayo.. kyungie.." chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo. membuat yang di kecup berdebar hebat tidak bisa di buat diam.

"aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu..hahahaha aku seperti orang gila berbicara kepada seorang yang sudah tidur.." masih dengan memeluk kyungsoo.

"apa itu benar hyung?"

DEG

"kyungsoo? kau belum tid-" kata-kata chanyeol di potong.

"jawab saja apakah benar begitu?" pelukan chanyeol di pinggang kyungsoo mengendur.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"..." tiba-tiba chanyeol pergi keluar mengambil sweater miliknya yang ada di gantungan dan juga celana jeans lalu pergi keluar. kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempat tidur. menatap kosong tembok di depannya.

TBC~

* * *

hola author komeback nih hahhaa.. maaf ya baru bisa mempersembahkan ini buat ultahnya chanyeol hahaha.. tadi mau bikin one shoot tapi aothor bosen jadi kyknya ini mau di bikin twooshot atau threeshoot. tentang ff laysoonya author jadi bingung sendiri padahal author udah nemu lokasi yang bagus gitu..

author juga mau bikin horor gitu one shot kyknya soalnya ini pengalaman author gitu tentang yang namnya di tempelin mahluk halus hehe.. alhamdulillahnya author gak sampe kerusupan sih cuma karena 'itu' suka sama author hehe author terkenal sampe dunia sana wkwkw #senyumsenyumgaje #curcol wkwkwk

author tunggu riviewnya yah pay ^^ TGIF maybe author ngepost chap selanjutnya agak lama hehe.. ^^ Annyeong..


End file.
